


Bare Necessities

by Thealmostrhetoricalquestion



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, No Cereal Boxes Were Harmed In The Making Of This Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealmostrhetoricalquestion/pseuds/Thealmostrhetoricalquestion
Summary: “What,” Alec says.Simon flails. “What, what? I didn't say anything!”





	Bare Necessities

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Shopping for groceries together, disagreement over what to buy!
> 
> I took the prompt very, very loosely! I just saw 'grocery store' and went with it. Hope that's okay!

“No.”

Simon pouts. “I didn't even say anything yet.”

Alec cracks one eye open. It’s like he’s sleeping standing up, slipping in little lizard blinks while Simon slides his purchases through the checkout. 

The store is empty. Unsurprising, considering it’s two in the morning. It’s just them at the till. Well, _Alec_ is at the till, buying… cereal and liquor, apparently. The necessities. Simon’s trapped here until his shift ends, which won’t be for another two hours, but he’s got nowhere to be. And the boathouse doesn’t pay for itself. 

“What,” Alec says. 

Simon flails. “What, what? I didn't say anything.”

Alec squints at him. “You look sad. Sadder than usual. I don't care, but you’re holding my cereal hostage.”

Simon grimaces, scanning the box sheepishly. Alec doesn’t ask for a bag because he’s a Shadowhunter, and they never admit defeat. Or maybe they just have an abundance of pockets. 

“Why do you work here?” 

“Huh?”

“You.” Alec says, opening his wallet impatiently. “Work here. Why?”

Oh. Well, that’s easy. 

“I want to get a heater for the boathouse.” Simon shrugs. “I don't technically get cold, but I still want a heater, y’know? And a Nintendo Switch.” Alec’s face twists. “And I’m putting some money aside for a deposit!”

Alec eyes him. Then he grunts, signalling the end of that scintillating conversation. The store isn’t far from Magnus’s flat, so they shop here a lot, but this is the longest they’ve spent actually talking. 

“That’ll be ten-seventy, please.”

Alec, the jerk, hands him a bunch of notes. 

“Dickhead,” Simon mutters, handing him the change. 

“What?”

“Have a nice night, valued customer!”

Alec scoops up the liquor and the squashed cereal, stifling a yawn on his way out. The doors slide open and shut. He sighs, dropping his head down on the counter. Two more hours. 

“Vampire.”

Simon _shoots_ upright with a strangled yelp. Alec watches him impassively, but there’s a hint of a smirk on his face. 

“If I was alive, that would have killed me,” Simon wheezes. “Fuck, Alec. What?”

Then he remembers the security cameras, and puts on a pained smile. “How can I help you, sir?”

“Why the night shift?”

Simon blinks. Hesitates. Then he opens his mouth slightly, revealing a hint of fang. 

Alec seems to steels himself. “Come for dinner tomorrow night. Or breakfast, today. Magnus keeps blood in the fridge, and we have a heater.” His face softens at the thought of Magnus, before he glares at Simon. “And a bed.”

Simon flushes. He has a bed, it’s just not a comfortable one. He conks out every morning anyway, so it doesn’t matter. But Alec doesn’t ever offer stuff like this, so it would be stupid to argue. 

“Okay, yeah, sure,” Simon says. “Thanks, man! Bloody cereal, my favourite. Thanks.”

“Don't push it, Lewis,” Alec says, with the smallest bit of regret. 

Simon grins. The doors slide shut again, with Alec on the other side. He glances at the clock. Two hours is _nothing._


End file.
